For the automatic exchange of wound packages with empty tubes by means of spooling devices of textile machines, and particularly open-end rotor spinning machines, an automatic service unit adapted for travelling along the machine is known. In this case, empty tubes are received in a magazine provided in this service unit. Since this mode has many disadvantages, another one has been adopted, wherein cop tubes are supplied from a magazine provided at one machine end by means of a channel and a conveyor extending along the machine above the spinning units, and taken off the conveyor by the travelling service unit.
In a known device a channel with a guiding support surface is arranged along the machine above the spinning units. This surface has two oblique channel walls and a bottom in which a through slit for a carrier of the tube feeding conveyor is provided. The carrier, engaging into the channel, is secured to a movable pull rod extending under the channel. This device is relatively complicated and expensive, since the carriers are mounted for rotation on the movable pull rod which itself is adapted for reciprocatory rotation and for forwarding stepwise in a longitudinal direction.
A device has been disclosed having a stationary channel with a gap in its bottom, also for the passage of a carrier of the stepwise movable conveyor provided with a leverage system for lifting the carrier. After the exchange of a tube, the entire column of empty tubes is forwarded from the machine end or the magazine, respectively, up to the free place left after the withdrawn tube. This device is also relatively complicated and considerably expensive.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate the drawbacks of the prior art as hereinabove referred to and to provide an improved device for transporting tubes to the travelling automatic service unit for exchanging wound packages for empty tubes by means of a conveyor extending along the machine frame, in a reliable and inexpensive way in view of both manufacture and maintenance thereof so as to enable the tube to be reliably taken over by the automatic unit, which means to ensure a constant position of an empty tube relative to said unit.